Rebooted
by ThunderTheAlic0rn
Summary: We started with Season 1 Episode 1. That is where we start our story. A young alicorn with no ability to fly or use magic comes across the town of Ponyville on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. Will he find friends? Possibly even love? Who knows? But we do know that he will be on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Intro

Chapter 0: The Amazing Intro

Hey guys! You probably don't know me. At all. I am not new to the FanFiction website but this is my first time posting a story. I did, once try to do a story on FimFiction, but it fell flat on it's face, but that was many years ago, so I am quite sure that I can create this story much better than that one. It was so horrible, I have purged every detail from my FimFiction account from my memory. But today is a new day! So, come all ye mares and gentlecolts, to my first ever My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction on ! Note, I do not own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does. If I did own MLP, then I would have made sure my OC would be in there, and the only thing I do own is my OC. So, now that this part's copyrights are in order, I hope you will come back to read my story's first chapter! I will be trying to maintain a schedule, but it may be hard due to school, put I will try to post at least once every other week, but I am aiming for at least once a week after I actually post this intro. I will let you guys know that I am willing to listen to feedback, and I will warn you that I have no writing experience whatsoever other than English class, and that the only part of this story I have come up with before today is my OC. I will also be keeping this story rated T, which means about PG-13. None of that disgusting M stuff going on here. Thank you for reading my intro to my story, Rebooted, and luck o' the Irish to ya!  
~ ThunderTheAlic0rn 


	2. Friendship is Magic Pt1

Chapter 1: Friendship is Magic pt.1

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does. All I own is my OC, Thunder. If I did own MLP, Thunder would be in there from the beginning. Also know that I am doing this chapter by memory, so if I mess up on some dialouge, don't blame me, blame my memory. To the story!

It was a dark night. The stars were shining, and the Mare in the Moon was clearly visible as the full moon was out tonight. It was the night before the Summer Sun Celebration, the longest day of the year, and the day where Princess Celestia raises the sun at dawn. Most ponies were asleep this time of night. Not me. I was laying on the grassy ground, thinking. It had been 12 years since I came into this world, 8 years since my first concious memory that I could remember, and one week since I had been living just outside the limits of a small town called Ponyville. I don't know who my parents were, where they are, or why they had not taken me there. All I know is that I have a sister somewhere in Equestria. I had no idea where or who she was either. I got up and trotted quietly over to a small pool of water. I looked into it, the moon giving off enough light to see by. I studied my features. My dark navy coat, my bright green hair parting at my horn, my equally bright red irises, the color of fire, and my wings, the size of a full grown pegasus' even at my age, which is funny, since I have no idea how to fly. I walked back to my spot and sat down. Tomorrow I would venture into town, get some food, and try to see if there was anybody there than resembled me even slightly. It was very unlikely, but I was running low on food. I looked up at my horn, and down at my wings. It's funny really, an alicorn that can't fly or do magic. I sighed and looked in the direction of the town, about half a mile away. I lay back down on my makeshift bed and tried to sleep. It was impossible.  
I woke up just as the very top of the sun was gracing the horizon. I had to get up early. It was still quite dark, but I set off in the direction of town. I had twenty bits that I had earned selling the seeds I collected around the places I slept. The town was very colorful, and had the usual amenities. Town hall, bakery, library. I looked up. You could see Cloudsdale from here. I kept walking, and I felt a strange presense watching me. There was nopony else around, so I kept walking. I kept feeling this presense, so I stopped and looked around. I could have sworn I saw a pink blur in front of me. I assumed it to be a trick due to my lack of sleep the night before. I turned around to keep walking but was met with a face full of pink. I backed up in surprise. This mare seemed to be nothing but pink, with balloons for a cutie mark. I looked around for a second but nopony else thought this was unusual. I looked at her and said "Hi?" She then gasped and ran off again. That was really wierd.  
I was in the part of town where the stands were. There were a few empty stands, but most of them were being stallioned. I got out my bag of bits and held it in my teeth. Being able to use magic would really come in handy right about now. I walked up to a stand selling a variety of apple products. There was an orange pony behind the counter, with apples as a cutie mark. I was too short to see over the counter when I was close enough, so I had to stand on my hind legs to put the bits on the counter. I got some apples, apple fritters, and apple juice. I started walking away with my change thinking. The ponies here were a lot nicer than everywhere else I had been. Of course, I had never been to the great cities in the sky, Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus, so I had no idea what they were like. The people in Canterlot were much too snooty for my taste, Manehattan was full of ponies who use their magic to get high, and so on and so forth. Ponyville was not like that. I kinda liked it here, but I know that nopony would let a 12 year old colt live on their own, alicorn or not. I looked up and saw a Canterlot sky charriot. Someone of importance was here. I ignored it. I know the Summer Sun Celebration is early tomorrow morning, but I would stay for the festivities and then go back to my cave.  
I was sitting outside of some fashion place in town, which was kinda strange because nopony was wearing any clothing, so the building seems kind of useless. I had just finished an apple fritter, and I looked in the direction of the sun. It was almost dark. I walked to city hall where the festivities would be held. There was nopony there, but all of the decorations were up. I rubbed my tired legs, and decided to try flying. I spread my wings, jumped, and started flapping as fast as I could. I got a few feet up, but it didn't last long. I crashed into a row of chairs. I sighed. This will never work. I straightened the chairs and sat down in the back row. I must have fell asleep, because when I woke up ponies were arriving. I looked up and saw a butter yellow pegasus with a bunch of birds. I looked around, and saw the place was packed. I saw an older mare, with a light brown coat and grey mane walk up to the stand. "Mares and gentlecolts, we thank you all for coming to this year's Summer Sun Celebration. We would now like to welcome the Princess that brings us the sun and moon each night and morning, Princess Celestia!" The curtains opened, but nopony was there. I saw an alabaster unicorn look into the curtains and exclaim "She's gone!" Suddenly I saw a dark purple cloud come out onto the stage and form into a dark alicorn shape. I didn't know what to do, so I hid under my chair. I stopped listening about then but the last thing I know, I heard this alicorn say "-and the night will last forever!"  
I ran out of the building with everypony else, but I noticed a purple unicorn running towards the library, being followed by five other ponies. I knew it had nothing to do with me, but I couldn't resist my curiosity. I followed them.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter. I know that self inserts are common, but most people make themselves one of the mane 7. I am doing something a bit different. Luck o' the irish to ya! 


End file.
